


Seeking Comfort

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Basically you and Leon spoon, Comfort, Dangan Ronpa/Reader, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Literature, Reader-Insert, Readerfic, Romance, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: I seem to be getting into DR again and I realised I've never written for Leon...which is just craziness because he's one of my favourite characters. Also it's his birthday in January so I had to write SOMETHING Kuwata-based!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be getting into DR again and I realised I've never written for Leon...which is just craziness because he's one of my favourite characters. Also it's his birthday in January so I had to write SOMETHING Kuwata-based!

It probably seemed like a weird thing to do, but you considered these to be extenuating circumstances.

 _Extremely_ extenuating.

Still, it was difficult to quell the butterflies in your stomach as you walked down the hall, the silence around you only contributing to your already-frazzled nerves. There was something about being alone in the absolute quiet that was implicitly threatening, even though there was no way anybody could sneak up on you this way - even the slightest of noises seemed like gunshots to your ears.

Forcing yourself to get off that particular train of thought, you steeled yourself and, arriving at the door in front of you, raised your arm and knocked on the door quietly, before you could chicken out.

The knocks made you jump, even though you were the one causing the sound. On the other side of the door you heard a muffled thud and some other sounds of confusion, before a voice rang out,

"Who is it?"

You cleared your throat.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just a sec..."

There was a jingling of the lock, then Leon pulled the door open and stepped aside, and you could see that he was still dressed, though he had shed his jacket and shoes. You took a moment to appreciate the rare sight of his delightfully toned arms before turning away, hiding a smile. He shut the door behind you before flashing you a smile, though there was a curious look in his eyes.

"So, uh...what're you doin' up so late?" Leon asked, scratching the back of his head. "S'past curfew."

"I'm aware," you replied, crossing the room and perching on a nearby chair. "...Couldn't sleep. Haven't slept since the first day, really."

"You too, huh?" Leon asked, perching on the end of his bed, his expression shifting, losing his carefree facade for a moment. "Yeah...pretty hard to try and act normal with all this bullshit going on..."

You smiled, leaning back in your seat. The butterflies had settled down, but they were still there, wings flickering somewhere deep in your stomach.

"Yeah. I thought you'd get it," you told him, before deciding to just get your intentions out in the open and be done with it. He'd already let you into his room, after all, it didn't seem likely he'd kick you out.  "And, um, I wanted to ask you something..."

Now Leon looked curious, glancing at you with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yeah?"

After all, was it so strange, what you were doing? It was a fucked-up situation you and your classmates had found yourself in, and it times like these, wasn't it natural to seek those who were going through the same thing? You could have happily strangled whoever had done this to you, to all of you, but for the most part it was obvious that your classmates were as confused and afraid as you were. So wouldn't most of them here appreciate someone reaching out, carrying with them a clear message: 

_You're not alone. I'm here too. I understand._

As for why you'd gone to Leon...well. The truth was, while you didn't have your memories to fall back on, you always did have good intuition of people. You felt almost like you and Leon probably had been friends, or at the very least on decent terms, when everything was normal. Sure, okay, he was a flirt and kind of rowdy, but in a way it was nice to be around someone who reminded you of simpler times.

And, you know, the fact you had a little crush on him might have helped, too.

"Can I stay with you?" you blurted out.

Leon made this noise, like a snort and a cough at one and he stared at you with wide, pale blue eyes, momentarily losing his cocky, playboy smile.

"Wh- huh?!"

"Well, you know!" you said, getting embarrassed yourself at his reaction, slouching in your chair and twisting a strand of hair around your finger. "Just...you like to take naps when you're stressed out too, right? But I can't sleep because I keep thinking about how a goddamn teddy bear told us we had to kill someone to get out of here, what's going on outside this place, how it all happened...and the last thing either of us need is to be sleep-deprived on top of everything else. Remember how Monokuma said something about 'motivating' us more if we didn't get all murder-happy? Well, a great way to make that seem like a good idea is make us tired, paranoid and scared. So I'm just trying to nip that in the bud and...yeah."

Not exactly a strong finish, but it got Leon listening, anyway. 

"So you're sayin' that you don't want to turn into a killer anytime soon...that's good to know and all, but aren't you taking a risk, coming here by yourself?"

"What, because someone would have murdered me in the hallway or because you're going to suddenly snap and do it right now?" you smirked. "Crazy as it sounds...I trust you. It's weird, I know, since we don't have our memories, but I just...I have this gut feeling I get around people, and in your case, I'm pretty sure that we were friends."

Now Leon's smiling at you for real, leaning forwards.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," you replied, almost wanting to laugh with relief. "Plus, I told Aoi where I was going tonight, so I have an alibi in case you do randomly decide to murder me."

"Fair enough," Leon replied, and though his tone was light you could've sworn he was pouting. What a dork. 

"So, um...are you cool with me staying here?"

"Am I cool with it? Damn straight I am!" Leon crowed, jumping up from the bed and squeezing your hands, giving you a playful wink. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"I don't care," you said, wanting to laugh at his excitement, and how you'd taken that for granted, the ability to laugh. "And, Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"We're just sleeping, okay? Just that."

Leon smirked.

"Alright, alright, I've got the message..." he said, then gave you a smirk that made your insides feel inexplicably warm. "Unless you change your mind. Just say the word."

You rolled your eyes.

“Idiot.”

For all his bluster, however, when you flipped off your shoes and stood up, stretching, you noticed he looked a little nervous. You knew he’d rather die than admit it, but it was actually pretty endearing to see a sliver of vulnerability. The sheets were cold, even with your clothes on, but that was soon sorted out when Leon scooched close to you, his chest pressing against your back. He was so warm, and there was something comforting about how…solid he was. You could only assume that he was enjoying your body heat as well, judging by how relaxed he was.

“Um…so, g’night, I guess,” Leon said, his breath warm against your neck. His arms slid around your waist, which felt…really nice. 

“Hey, Leon?” you said, glancing over your shoulder at him, the fabric of the pillow rasping against your cheek.

“Mhm?” he said, not even opening his eyes.

“…Thanks.”

He smiled sleepily and gave you a playful squeeze around your middle, which made you exhale in slight surprise.

“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right? 

You laughed softly, your eyelids already starting to feel heavy. With someone else there, a warm body beside you to remind you that you weren’t as alone as you felt, it was much easier to let down your guard. Monokuma’s annoying announcement might wake you in the morning, but that was a problem to deal with then. For now, you simply nuzzled further into the pillow and surrendered to sleep, your voice coming out in a contented mumble.

“Right. Goodnight.”

His lips pressed against your neck, soft and warm.

“Night.”  



End file.
